It is frequent that, during the utilization of the weapon not gripped for the firing, but anyhow ready for this, or during the transportation of the same, any imbalance or accidental impact may lead to the undeserved firing, both for the falling of the weapon than for an unwanted reaction of the user.
At present, some safety devices for long-barrelled weapons like guns or the like, which allow the firing only if correctly gripped in order to push the stock on the shoulder or against the chin of the user, are known at the state of the art.
The document n. U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,459 A discloses a safety device for a long-barrelled weapon, which is gripped by a user with both hands and comprises:                a firing mechanism, including at least one trigger activated by one hand of the user;        a grip, gripped by the other hand of the user, and        a selective locking mechanism of said firing mechanism, effectively exchangeable between a non-operating position, in which it allows the firing of the weapon, and an operating position, in which it prevents the firing of the weapon. Said locking mechanism comprises control means of its operating condition, provided in the part of the stock of the weapon, to be placed on the shoulder of the user. Only pushing with force the stock of the weapon against the shoulder, the user causes the exchanging of the locking device in the non-operating position in which it allows the firing, but so doing he grips the same weapon in an unnatural way, and so he is not able to correctly aim. Similarly, document n. NL 1026973 C2 discloses a safety device for a portable long-barrelled weapon of the aforementioned type, but where the control means of the operating condition of said locking mechanism are provided on the top part of the stock of the weapon, and only by pushing with force the chin against said part of the stock, the user causes the exchanging of the locking device in the non-operating position in which it allows the firing.        
Even in this case, the user grips the same weapon in an unnatural way and so is not able to correctly aim.
On the other hand, said known safety devices comprise a quite complex structure, with all the problems that follows in terms of difficulties of assembly and/or following maintenance.
The present invention, starting from the notion of the aforesaid problems, intends to provide a solution.
An object of the present invention is to provide a safety device for a portable long-barrelled firearm or pneumatic weapon, the operating condition of which, once disconnected the traditional safety lock, causes the inhibition of the firing when the weapon is in any different condition from the one in which it is correctly gripped in order to fire, independently from the occurring of impacts or any other accidental event, and anyhow allows to the user to grip the same weapon in a natural way to correctly aim.
On the other hand, it is also an object of the present invention to provide a safety device as said, further with respect to the traditional safety lock, having a simple structure, light and of easy assembly and following maintenance.